


Double Attraction |Aomine X Male! Reader X Kagami|

by Starlightwriting



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightwriting/pseuds/Starlightwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Vice Captain of the Seirin High soccer team, /Name/ was used to catching the attention of females who were<br/>into the athlected type. But as the new school years starts his life slowly starts to take a turn for the worst as he manges to<br/>catch the attention from Aomine and Kagami, along with a girl who is a little bit too interested in him. Will he manage to keep his life as it was before, or will /name/ slowly fall the basketball prodigies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently making changes to the summary and other things, as this story is currently be rewritten.

“(Name) I swear if you don’t get of your bed right now I’m going to come in there and pour a bucket of ice on you!”

Groaning, the boy rolled from the messed up bed landing on the floor with a thud “Stupid school making me have to get up early the morning.” He complained getting up from the ground and started to head to his dresser pulling out his uniform, stripping out of his pyjamas and quickly putting on the uniform that made him itchy from time to time

“(Name)? Are you out of bed yet?” a soft voice asked on the other side of the wooden door.

“Yeah, I’m nearly ready.” He answered while trying to get his (H/C) hair neater so that his mum wouldn’t go crazy over it. Looking into the small mirror he had quickly checking that he at least looked neater, he began to walk downstairs to see his mum dad, older brother and twin running around the kitchen eating and talking.

“Ah, it’s about time you got out of bed.” His older brother, Souta had said bumping (Name)’s head “Maybe if you didn’t stay up all night playing that stupid game of yours all night you would’ve got up earlier.”

(Name) rubbed his head “Well it’s a bit hard trying to sleep with Shinju’s content snoring.”

“Hey!” Shinju said out loud clearly offended, turning to the much more older man next to her “Did you hear what he said dad?”

The man grunted “Well, it’s true you do snore really loudly.” He said not bothering to look up from the newspaper he was reading.

Shinju looked to her mum, who would try to cheer her only daughter up as much as she could “Do I snore really loudly mum?”

The woman shook her head “No dear, they are just trying to push your buttons as usual.” Shinju smiled and quickly hugged the woman

“Thank you!”     

Souta and (Name) rolled their eyes “Hmph, are you ready yet?” he asked turning his attention back to (Name) who had jumped from the sudden loud sound next to him

“Well, not really.” He said scratching the back of his neck. Souta glared at the teen

“Well unless you would like to be left behind I recommend that you hurry up.” he said before walking back to the table.

(Name) sighed and sat down beginning to eat the food that their mother had put out for them. After finishing he had got his bag and shoes walking out the door to find Shinju and Souta waiting by the gate

Once he had caught up to them and began to walk Shinju began to talk about how exciting it was to be finally in (Egh) and to possibly meet a cute new boy and finally have a boyfriend ( _Which if Souta hadn’t threatened to beat him up first, (Name) would._ )   

“Hey, maybe (Name) will get a girlfriend!” Shinju suddenly said making (Name) go red

“H-Hey now, let’s not talk about that!” he said trying to make her talk about something else, but knowing Shinju she’s going to talk about this until the end of the year

“I wonder why you haven’t gotten one yet.” She said with her finger on her chin thinking about it,

“Maybe he’s gay.” Souta said smirking as (Name) goes a bright red

“Souta! I’m not gay!” Shinju giggled while Souta continued to smirk, this went on for the rest of the walk.

Once they had reached the school both Shinju and Souta had left with their own friends leaving (Name) with himself at the gate waiting for his own friends to come.

While texting them on his phone, he didn’t hear the giggling coming from behind him until someone had tapped his shoulder, turning around he saw three girls with blushes on their faces

“Um, hello?” he said confused on why suddenly these girls where talking to him.

After not answering he was about to say something else until the girl with brown hair piped up “U-um, would you like to hang out with us for a while?” she asked with a blush on her face.

(Name) blinked trying to register in his mind what the girl had just asked him “Sorry but I got to wait here for my friends, maybe another time?”

The two girls behind her stated to talk “He had friends!” the one with pale blonde hair said, the other one with red hair nodded her head “Maybe they are as cute as he is!”

(Name) couldn’t be helped but feel flattered by their words but also confused on why suddenly three girls wanted to hang around him

“Well, maybe we could wait here with you?” the burnet asked with more confidence then she had before

Without thinking (Name) had answered “Sure.”

The three girls then stood by his side giggling and making predictions on what his friends would look like and if they might even hook up with them.

Feeling is phone vibrate he saw that he gotten a few messages from his friends

 _From:_ ☆ _Rokurou Koizumi_ ★

 _To:_ ♪ _(Name)_ _♫_

_I and Hibiki are nearly there! We can see you with three other girls! Since when did you get popular with girls?_

(Name) gave the message a glare before he started to type

 _From:_ ♪ _(Name)_ _♫_

 _To:_ ☆ _Rokurou Koizumi_ ★

_You’re just jealous that girls pay more attention to me._

He could just see Rokurou glaring at him from the other side of the road with Hibiki beside him laughing at him. Rokurou walked up to (Name) and pulled him into a headlock, making his once neat hair messy again

“That’s what you get for being an idiot to your best friend.” He said as (Name) pulled himself away from him

“You messed up my hair again, now I won’t able to get it down again.” (Name) said glaring at the grinning male

“Oh poor (Name), whatever shall you do? Besides,” he leaned towards (Name) “That girl with the brown hair seems to like it.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently making changes to the summary and other things, as this story is currently be rewritten.

“Oh poor (Name), whatever shall you do? Besides,” he leaned towards (Name) “That girl with the brown hair seems to like it.”  
(Name) looked towards the girl who was still blushing, he gave sent her a small wave before she walked off with her two friends giggling about how cute his friends were.  
Hibiki wrapped his arm around (Name)’s shoulders “So, when did you get popular with girls?”  
Shrugging his shoulders (Name) began to speak “I have no idea; they just came up to me asking if I wanted to hang out with them.”  
Rokurou looked at him in surprise “You didn’t even go with them? What happened to the (Name) who would’ve been all over them?!” he said while waving arms around  
(Name) rolled his eyes “Well, for one I would’ve done that when I was twelve and second, knowing you if I didn’t wait for you would’ve killed me for ditching you for some girls.”  
Nodding in agreement, Hibiki joined the conversation “Yeah, you can get really jealous over unnecessary things. Like that time I got more cheese on a wrap than you, you were fuming with jealously.”  
Rokurou scoffed “Since when did I do that? I don’t remember ever getting jealous over that.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone, as (Name) and stared at him waiting for him to admit the truth Rokurou sighed “I do get jealous over small things.” He finally admitted  
They began to walk further into the school passing a large group of students singing up for clubs, Hibiki looked around “So, do you guys see anything good to join?”  
“Nah, nothing really interesting,” Rokurou said pushing pass a bunch of boys “besides the typical art, music, writing and sport clubs.”  
Hibiki rubbed his chin as if thinking “Well maybe I could try a sports club or something, maybe my parents would be glad that I’m doing something productive.”  
(Name) scoffed “The last time you tried playing sports you nearly killed someone with a ball, plus we don’t need people glaring at you everywhere we go because you lost a game or something.” (Name) said making Hibiki sulk a little but he was too busy trying to push past people “Why must there be so much people here?!” he said loudly so that his friends could hear him  
As he had finished saying that he feels someone bump into him making him stumble, looking at the persons who had done it he began to speak “Ergh, what the hell? Are you blind or something?! I Swear a dead rat can see much more better…than…you…” looking up he realized that he was yelling at a much more taller and bulky student, who stood glaring at him.  
“What was that?” he asked making (Name) even more frightened  
‘Crap! I just pissed off a giant! Oh god I’m dead.’ (Name) thought  
The red headed male stared with a questioning look “Are you okay there?” he asked poking (Name)’s forehead  
After what felt like years (Although it was only a minute) (Name) finally snapped out of it and quickly walked off wishing that he would never see that guy again.  
Even though he knew that wouldn’t come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotev: Exaltchampion


	3. Future updates

I know its been a while since this story has last been updated, and I apologize for anyone that has been waiting for more chapters. I can tell you any excuse in the book but the most truthful one is that I have been pretty lazy with my writing for the past year and that I have been going through some things with school. But I can tell you that I have busted my ass working on old and new stories including this one since last month now, and I had help from a friend of mine to push to write during lunch times at school and forcing my self to do nothing but write while I'm at home. 

I also want everyone to know that I will be replacing the three chapters with more improved chapters. Its still going to have the same plot, some stuff is going to be changed that's all.

The only last thing I can say now and thanks to everyone that has been liking and commenting on this story during the time I wasn't updating my stories at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Quotev: Exaltchampion


End file.
